The subject matter herein relates generally to rotary stripping devices.
Wire stripping is typically performed to remove one or more layers of the wire, such as for termination to another component. For example, a cable jacket, a cable braid and/or an insulator of a wire may be stripped, such as for termination to a terminal, connector, circuit board, and the like.
Currently, there are two main forms of wire stripping, namely inline stripping and rotary stripping. Inline stripping uses two blades, often V-shaped, which close toward each other to pierce the wire insulation. The blades then pull the insulation off of the wire. However, the insulation is typically torn where the blades were unable to cut. Inline stripping mechanisms do not tend to provide clean cuts, cannot easily be used to remove different layers of the wire and are often difficult to adjust and can be expensive. Rotary stripping devices use blades that rotate around the wire closing toward each other to pierce the wire insulation. Rotary stripping devices cut the insulation radially around the wire, which allows precise cutting of the insulation and avoid tearing of the insulation when the end is removed. Rotary stripping may be necessary for some applications, such as to strip coaxial cable, which cannot be stripped using inline stripping. However, conventional rotary stripping devices are often very expensive, large and require a significant amount of expertise and control to operate.
Furthermore, some devices provide wire cutting to cut a wire to length. Wire cutters typically use two blades that close on each other to cut the wire. However, wire cutters tend to deform the end of the wire, which may make inserting the wire into a terminal difficult.
A need remains for a reliable and cost effective stripping device.